Solstice
by Maia DeCouer
Summary: Troubled sleep because of living memories. There is such a lack of fanfiction for this story.


Disclaimer: I own nothing, and have only taken creative license with these characters.

She looked out the window not actually seeing the blizzard that caused the Winter Solstice festivities to be taken indoors. The white blanket covered both landscape and sound as its gentle roar soothed her mind. The skin on her neck, her shoulders still sensitized to every movement she made and her body still quivered with his phantom touch. How was it possible that he could barely touch her and yet, the need that burned inside her threatened to consume her. His scent still lingered in her room and she breathed in deeply, loathing herself for the feelings it caused. _Cassian,_ her mind seemed to whisper, as her hand slid down the pane of glass, wishing it was his bare torso instead, her breath catching at the traitorous and wanton thought. She turned around, pressing her heated skin against the cold glass, staring at the door he swaggered through hours before. She was loathe to admit that her feelings for the general ran far deeper than just the purely physical, even to herself, yet he knew how she felt. He saw through every single one of her walls, her defences, seeing her need for his body, soul, the need to have him be the tether to this land as the Cauldron threatened to rip her away.

She shuddered and clutched her hand to her chest, peeling herself off the pane and made her way to her bed. The silk sheets cool to touch even though a fire crackled in her room, still smelt like him, from his visit this morning. She let her robe slip to the floor, the mirror revealing the almost scandalous nightgown she wore, as she turned and twisted looking at herself. The light of the fire painted her pale skin with a luminous glow, her hair unbound came to her hips and her breasts were peaked, whether from cold, or memory she did not want to answer herself. She shook her head and slid beneath her sheets. Sleep evaded her even as images of his lips on hers and the way he groaned her name that morning assaulted her every sense. She was painfully aware of the feel of the sheets on her skin, the thin material of the nightgown felt overbearing and her body yearned for a release that her hands alone could not grant, even as they passed over the aching points of her breasts, lower, finding only slick skin and scorching heat. She leaned her head back against the mounds of pillows and her hands worked her body as her memory drifted unbidden to this morning.

"Why are you here?" she growled, seeing the Illyrian general lounging on her freshly made bed, his answering grin making her see red. He looked up her up and down, his eyes lingering on her generous breasts before meeting her eyes, "You need to train Nesta, you know you do, it will help control what the Cauldron gave you. I promise to be a perfect gentleman."

Her answering snort had his eyes alight with mischief. In fluid motion he was off the bed and had her pinned to the wall, one hand holding her arms above her head, the other gripping her hip as he pressed his body close to hers. Her eyes burned with rage even as she pressed her body closer to his, all while growling threats of varying degrees of violence and pain. "If you don't need my training, make me let you go," he whispered at her ear, "Make me Nesta," and he felt the tremor that snaked through her body at the sound of her name on his lips. His own body taut as a bowstring, as he fought to keep himself under control, to not capture her lips and show her the art of pleasure. Never had a female rattled him so, made him ache with unfulfilled need, and he knew that the feelings ran deeper than just a wild romp. He craved her presence, her thoughts, her voice, that cool, sound reasoning and the passion he knew lay hidden. He looked into her eyes, seeing the warring desire and anger there, and rumbled his approval, his eyes darting to her lips, seeing her tongue flick out and wet them, and he growled low in his throat.

Her released her and stalked to the other side of her room. She looked at him, eyes wide with surprise, the planes of her face a mix of victory and disappointment. "Clearly, I don't need your training if I made you let me go with moving a muscle," the haughty mask back in place. The flush on her face and neck disappearing back into creamy skin. She strode over to him, pressing her hand against his hard chest, "Don't touch me like that again or it will be the last thing you do, regardless of your training, I will rend you limb from limb with whatever I took from the Cauldron." His smouldering eyes her only answer as he grasped the hand on his chest and pulled her flush against him, his other arm wrapping around her forming a solid barrier.

"I would be honoured, Nesta Archeron, to be granted such a death at your hands," he barely whispered before capturing her lips in fierce but gentle kiss. The feel of his lips on hers startled her even as her body responded. Her lips moved against his and parted slightly for him as he nipped her bottom lip, her answering moan the only encouragement he needed. The feelings she repressed for him slammed to the forefront as his kisses gentled, his tongue soothing the bites. And as he whispered her name like a prayer, she shut her mind off and gave in to her need for him.

His hand fisted through her hair even as a low moan escaped her lips. She pressed her body closer into him, every nerve alight as her hands snaked around his neck. Her body knew what she desired, and she let it take control. His hand gently tugged her bun free, letting her locks flow. His lips gently nipping at her jaw, going lower down her neck, sucking at the juncture of her neck and shoulders. She clung to him as his lips sent waves of pleasure through her, arching her neck to allow him better access, moans and whimpers escaping her parted lips, eyes closed as she gave him all control. His hands roaming her body as his he left his mark on her neck, till his hands brushed the underside of her breasts, causing a soft gasp. He pulled back immediately, causing a growl of disappointment.

"It's okay, don't stop, I..., Please… Cassian," she barely finished before his kiss swallowed her words, his hands stroking the hardened nipples earning moans of approval. he gripped her hips and lifted her over to the bed without breaking the kiss, setting her down gently as her hands fisted his hair and scraped lightly over his back. He dipped his head lower, till he was teasing the tops of her breasts, just visible through her dress with his tongue, lower till his mouth encircled the hard tip of her breast, sucking and pulling with his teeth hard enough to mix the pain with pleasure. The unexpected sensation causing her to arch her back into him, pressing more of her chest into his mouth, his name a soft cry from her lips. The scent of arousal clouded the room as he began on the other breast, her moans urging him on, her soft pleas testing all his control. He kissed his way back up to her lips, settling between her open legs and ground his length against her heated core. The sensation enough to draw low moans from both of them even with the barrier of clothes. His wings unfurled as his tether on his control ebbed and as her fingers traced the veins on them ever so gently, his body went still at the touch, every nerve ending on fire as delicate hands started rubbing the tendons. His hips bucked at the sensation and could barely bark out a tortured, "Stop!" her hands flew back to her sides and she made to apologize but he cut her off. "My wings, they're sensitive, and when you touch them like that, it's harder to stay in control of myself, to stop myself from taking you right here and claiming you as mine fully."

"What if that's what I want?" she breathed out, eyes clear as she surveyed his face.  
"What if I'm done pretending I don't already belong to you? What if I want you to take me hard right here and make me scream your name Cassian?" she ground her hips against his as she said those wanton words. His body shuddered with restraint and his breathing more erratic.

"Do you really want that Nesta? Is that what you really want? To be claimed hard and rough?" he punctuated each sentence with a bite on her lips, her neck, her chest and she nodded as her legs wrapped around his hips. She whimpered at the roll of his hips and his wicked grin even she groaned her approval at his actions.

"Nesta! It's time to get ready for the Solstice, come on we have to go!" a pounding at her door, as Feyre's voice doused their ardour. A low curse and a shove off the bed as Nesta jumped to her feet trying to fix her traitorous appearance. "I'm coming, stop shouting!" she growled angrily at the door with intent to kill. She looked to Cassian, already neat and looking as though nothing just happened. He was already poised at the window, ready to leave, she nodded and faced away as he left. She steeled herself to face the others and her mask of cool indifference slid into place once more, with a glance at her rumpled sheets she closed the door with a slam ready to face whatever torture Mor had in store.

In her fantasy however, as her hands worked furiously to bring her to that edge, they didn't have to stop. Her fingers mimicked the movements of his thrusts and her hand on her breasts mirrored his teeth. As she went over the edge she screamed his name into her pillow, her body limp from her release and at last sleep claimed her.

The next morning, she dressed with great care, trying to disassociate herself from the lustful creature she had become yesterday. Pretending she was grateful they had to stop, trying to convince herself that it was just because of stress even as she knew her body burned for him. She closed her door gently and was pinned to it, her breasts pressed against the hard wood.

"Next time you can't sleep love, you will call me. Your fingers can't fill you the same way, won't pleasure you the same way. Don't worry, everyone else was to occupied to hear you scream my name when you climaxed," he whispered against her neck before pressing a gentle kiss to the same spot. He released her and walked away leaving her chest heaving, and a snarl escaped her throat as she vowed to make him pay as her heart quickened in anticipation and something else that she didn't dare acknowledge, not yet.


End file.
